


A Filled Heart

by NightDivinerInTheShoppe



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheesey title, I know, M/M, bad with summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDivinerInTheShoppe/pseuds/NightDivinerInTheShoppe
Summary: For the first time in his life, Misono is going to have a birthday party with his friends. It proves to be a day of sentiment and appreciation.





	A Filled Heart

 You would think that having been regarded as the first-born, the son and heir of the household for so long, that ravish celebrations would have been thrown on Misono Alicein's birthday each year. On the contrary, the most that the boy received was a "happy birthday" from everyone he happened to pass in the halls, a decent cake of his choosing, and occasional tea parties that the young subclass would hold for him. Oh yeah, and his father would buy an expensive gift.

Despite living in a mansion full of people, Misono's upbringing was quite lonely. He'd never had close friends to invite to a party, and his father was always away doing business. What's more was the fact that his birthday fell on a very special holiday - Valentine's Day. One could easily expect to smell love in the air at the residence of the Servamp of Lust on this special day. Of course, Snow Lily made several attempts in the past to shift the holiday's focus to his eve, but Misono usually shot him down with, "If you want something to celebrate, then don't strip for the day."

It wasn't that Misono was trying to be kind to everyone by being humble; he quite liked the idea that he could be the center of attention. _But I want to be the center of attention for something that I **do** , not just for being **here**._  With nothing else left to be said, Misono would usually leave it at that and ignore the empty hole in his heart.

Today, however, that hole in Misono's heart was filled. Today, he had people who valued him, not because he was merely a person in their lives, but because they knew that they could all count on him. Shirota and Sendagaya, the servamp of Pride and even Sleepy Ash; these people had proven time and time again that they believed in him, even when he was at his weakest. _I'm not just a name, not just a placeholder. I am...their "friend."_

Each time Misono thought of that word, his cheeks couldn't help but to flush from the warmth he felt inside.

Of course, who would enter his bedroom at this moment but his ardent servamp? A teasingly sweet chuckle announced Lily's presence. "My, what's gotten you so cheerful this morning, Misono?"

Now the cheeks were red from the heat of agitation. "Lily!" the eve cried, drawing a pillow from his bed and tossing it at the pesky vampire. Lily tried to dodge, but the plush projectile still managed to graze his shoulder.

Misono armed himself with another pillow, but Lily defended himself. "You're almost 17, Misono. I think it's high time you stop throwing things at others, as well as using pillow wars to fight your battles," he pointed out with a giggle.

The boy would have gladly pelted another missile, if the servamp hadn't reminded him of the thoughts that had been running through his mind just a moment before. "About that." Misono fumbled with the fabric of his deep blue quilt, pondering just a little more. Lily noticed the shift in his expression, the way his eyes cast downward and his eyebrows knit together. He knew this face well; Misono was obviously troubled about something. Concern fueled Lily's instinctive duty of care for his eve, but before he could offer any sort of comfort, Misono exclaimed, "I want to have a party!"

Lily was taken aback, but he took a step forward. "What? You do?"

Misono nodded indignantly, quite the authority figure regardless of the fact that he was still in his pajamas. "My birthday is a week from now and I've made some..." He swallowed, too nervous to say the word he really wanted to use. "...some _progress_  over the past year that I want to celebrate."

 A blessed smile flowed calmly across Lily's face, his pride punctuated by a pleased sigh. Misono had certainly made "progress" in the past year, whether his servamp chose to read through his wording or not. Never had the eve been more deserving of a celebration. Excitement fluttered in Lily's stomach at the prospect of planning a party, confident that Misono would leave that to him for the most part. In fact, he already had quite the idea.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
